Lost Love
by honeyhan123
Summary: The war against the giants is over everything is starting to go back to normal when a new quest involving Percy, Nico, Annabeth. but what happens when Percy goes heels over head for Nico? what will Annabeth say? will Nico push him away or will he accept him? we don't own ANY of these characters they belong to Rick
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

I woke up with a jump and I quickly got out of bed getting on an orange CHB shirt on with a pair of shorts I did not want to go out there with my grey boxers on, and I rand swiftly for the big house and barged threw the door "Chiron!" I yelled and I few seconds later the old centaur came out of his room and looked at me with a half sleep half concerned look "what is it Percy?" he asked with a slight yawn "I had a dream where Aphrodite was kidnapped and taken away!" I practically shouted Chiron paled "are you sure?" he asked his voice cracking "I'm positive." I said looking at him dead in the eyes "we will have to issue a quest but Percy it will have to wait till morning." he said looking at me "fine." I said and I turned around and quickly started walking back to my cabin but I looked at the hades cabin and wondered if Nico was awake I stood there a while looking at the dark cabin and I slowly started to walk towards it but instead I just blushed and went for a walk to clear his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Sword Training

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up from my dream, shivering slightly. It had been about the day I had been forced to tell Jason about me liking Percy. Jason had tried to be all reassuring and chill about it but I was embarrassed. Jason was the first person I had ever told about it, that wasn't related to me. It was weird; I felt nervous being around him, or just seeing him and Percy talking. I felt like any second he could tell Percy and I would be screwed. Percy would hate me and everyone at camp would avoid me even more than usual.  
I sighed and looked at my watch; it was five in the morning. Great, note my sarcasm. I decided to not even try getting back to sleep, so I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, my converses and a black graphic t-shirt. I clipped my stygian iron sword on my belt and left my cabin, not even trying to comb my messy hair.  
I walked down to the training arena and saw Percy already there. I was tempted to just go back to my cabin and pretend to go back to sleep, but Percy had already seen me. "Hey Nico, what's up? How come you're up so early?" Percy called out. I only noticed now that he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his perfectly toned abbs.  
I had to force myself not to stare as I replied. "I-I-I couldn't sleep." I stuttered out. I mentally cursed myself, wanting to die right then and there. I couldn't believe I had just stuttered! I never stutter and Percy is making me turn to goo just because he isn't wearing a shirt!  
Percy nodded his head. "Same here, I've been up for an hour just working on my sword training. Do you want to spar?" I mentally groaned, I really wanted to but I had to remind myself that he had a girlfriend and wasn't gay like me. Against my better judgement I nodded my head and walked further into the training arena so we were standing opposite each other with roughly two metres between us.  
I could feel his eyes penetrating me, looking for a way to attack. I stared back at him and he looked me in the eyes. I felt a blush coming up, so instead of standing still so he could see it I viciously attacked swinging my sword. Percy almost successfully blocked. Key word in the sentence is almost.  
I had been expecting him to dodge out of the way, but when he didn't move I tried to stop my sword. The problem was, I had put so much force into the swing and I could only slow it down. My sword pierced the skin on his shoulder, making a cut. It wasn't too deep but I could tell it hurt, a lot and it was bleeding like crazy.  
"Shit! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that. I thought you would move out of the freaking way!" I yelled at him, he just stood there staring at me. "What are you looking at seaweed brain?" I snapped at him, forcing him out of his daze.  
"I uh, I mean I was just, I mean. Umm. I should go to the infirmary." Percy stuttered out, and walked out of the arena gripping his shoulder to stop the bleeding. I stared at his retreating figure and shook my head, Percy was weird, but that was one of the things I loved about him.  
I turned around to see a smirking Jason. "So, you and Percy have an early morning training session? Have you told him yet?" He asked. Jason should know by now that I have no intention of telling Percy my feelings for him.  
"No and I'm not going to so shut up!" I snapped at him and started walking in the direction of the forest. I wanted to be alone right now, away from everyone and everything.


	3. Chapter 3: Infirmary

I was quickly walking to the camps infirmary 'why did I let him hit me?' I asked myself I was usually so focused when sword training i smiled as my thoughts drifted to Nico he was so dark so...so hot. This thought made me stop in his tracks.

'I'm not gay.' I mentally slapped myself for thinking of Nico that way and I kept walking to the infirmary.

I walked in and sat down someone I didn't recognize patched my arm she had brown hair that was in a bow and an orange camp half-blood shirt with grey sweat pants on her bright green eyes looked at me she smiled as she showed off her dimples as soon as she was done she gave me a look.

"How did this happen?" she asked her voice filling with curiosity.

"Sword training." I said showing no emotion.

She gave me a funny look "at this hour? Is like 5 in the morning."

I laughed a little "couldn't sleep."

She gave me a smile and sent me on my way. I smiled as I thanked the girl who patched me up.  
And I quickly walked out I then slowed my pace and walked silently over to my cabin my mind drifted to Nico again.

"Danmit stop it!" I yelled at myself my eye went wide as I realized how loud that was and with that I quickly ran to my cabin.

I refused to have feelings for Nico besides I had Annabeth.

'Yes. But do you WANT Annabeth?' a random voice asked in his head I shook my head I had never heard this voice before

"I don't know." I said out loud

_

A/N

Lol cliff hanger (not really) please like heart and follow!  
And I apologize in advance for any and all spelling mistakes  
If you have any ideas my co-author and I will have you know that we will keep these in order so after a Percy chapter there will be a Nico chapter and vice versa  
If you want give ideas remember  
Weiss= Percy chapters  
Hannah= Nico chapters


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking Things Through

**Nico's POV:**

I had been in the forest for a while now; I heard the horn blow signalling the start of lunch. I debated whether or not I should go, I mean I was really hungry but going would mean that I would have to see Percy and Annabeth together. I finally decided that I would go to lunch and just ignore Percy and Annabeth and pretend that I didn't like Percy that way, like I normally did every day. I slowly stood up from my position of lying down by a little pond I had found, and started walking back towards camp.

When I had reached the dinning pavilion I saw Annabeth sitting at the Athena table but there was no sign of Percy. I wondered where he was as I sat down at my table. The one thing that I hated about camp was that I was always alone. I had got used to it but sometimes I just wished that I had another sibling. Sure I had Hazel but she mostly stayed at Camp Jupiter with Frank, seeing as he was now praetor.

I sighed and started eating my salami and cheese sandwich, pushing all thoughts of Percy or sibling related out of my head. I finished my sandwich quickly and went to the sword arena as my training session with Percy had been cut short when he accidentally got stabbed by me.

I wondered for what felt like the millionth time today as to why he didn't move out of the way. He seemed like he had "been in the zone" but he hadn't seen my obvious attack. I mean he was staring right at me when I attacked so why the hades had he not moved?

Whilst I thought all of this through I had started swinging and hacking at some dummies. Occasionally chopping off some limbs, but most of the time I went for a direct hit through the heart or chopping off the head. I continued what I was doing but I was suddenly interrupted by a pat on the shoulder.

I turned around and came face to face with Percy, almost stabbing him again. "What the hades? I could've killed you! Don't do that to me Seaweed Brain!" I yelled at him. Percy however seemed unaffected by my words and did the last thing I ever thought he would do.

He kissed me.

**AN: Hey guys! Hannah here! I hope you guys liked it, and I know that it's a little short but I wanted to leave a little cliff hanger so sorry! **

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

Percy's P.O.V:  
~lunch time~ *mawhaha*  
I was sitting in my cabin when I heard the lunch horn I sighed because 1. I wasn't hungry 2. I was afraid of bumping into Nico. why? you ask? because I'm afraid of what I might do ever since this morning I couldn't get my mind off of him I smiled as a thought of his perfect lips on mine I closed my eyes and let my imagination do the rest (if you know what I mean ;) ;) )  
of the thought that clouded my head one was a question 'are his lips really soft?' this made me wonder I slightly bit my lower lip and bravely got up to search for Nico trying to make up excuses to talk to him I finally reached the arena and saw him practicing and I smiled walking up behind him and he almost hit me he started yelling but I didn't pay attention and I did something that surprised me.  
I kissed him.. why did I kiss him?  
I heard his sword hit the ground and that's when I quickly moved my arms around him. his lips where so soft I was generally when he kissed back his small arms slowly went around my neck I smiled into the kiss when I pulled away.  
he stood there just staring at me he was blushing like crazy his arms still around my neck and mine still around his waist I waited for what seemed like a hundred years till he finally spoke...  
A/N Weiss here! did you like my cliff hanger? I wanted to be extra evil... so what do you thinks gonna happen? well I want your opinion because I honestly have no clue. my co-author is writing the next chapter so yeah... well if you want heart/follow/comment because I love you. NO HOMO! lol don't judge my sexy mind ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

**Nico's POV:**

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but ah… Why did you just do that?" I asked, a little bit nervous. Scratch that I was a lot nervous. The guy that I had liked for years had just randomly came up to me and kissed me! Now he was just standing there with his hands around my waist and staring at me.

"I ah, I d-don't really k-know. I just sort of wanted to and I um, I hope you don't mind." Percy stuttered out. He hardly had a chance to finish his sentence before my lips crashed back on his. Percy immediately kissed back and I have to say, it was probably the happiest moment of my life.

"WHAT THE HADES?" Percy and I quickly pulled away to find Annabeth standing a couple of metres away from us.

"I – we can explain. I mean I can explain. Annabeth, I um, I don't really know how to say this but I like Nico. More, than as if we were friends." As Percy said this my heart did a leap I seriously felt like kissing him again but I knew that Annabeth probably wouldn't like that.

"So what? This whole time we have been together has been a lie? Every kiss, every touch, every 'I love you?' How could you do this to me Percy?" Annabeth looked like she was on the verge of tears and that's when I noticed that this might be great for me, but for Annabeth finding out that your boyfriends actually gay probably puts a dampener on your mood.

"No Annabeth, it wasn't a lie. I did love you, but now I realise that it wasn't in that way. It was more of a brotherly way. I totally understand if you hate me and I'm sorry for doing this to you." Percy said as he tentatively took a comforting step towards her.

"Trust me Percy when I say that I don't hate you. I could never hate you, I love you. It's him I hate! You will regret the day that you stole my boyfriend from me Nico!" As Annabeth said this she gave me her best death glare and stormed out of the arena. I gulped, it took a lot to make me scared and what Annabeth just said made me very scared.

"Nico it's going to be okay. Don't worry, Annabeth's just a little confused, I mean how you feel if you found out that you boyfriend was actually gay?" Percy asked trying to make me feel better.

"I would be fine, because in order for my boyfriend to actually be my boyfriend he would have to be gay, but I know what you mean." I said, trying for a joke. I seemed to succeed because Percy let out a chuckle that literally made my heart glow.

"Come on, there's somewhere I want to take you." As Percy said this he grabbed my hand and started pulling me off somewhere.

**AN: Hey guys, Hannah here! I hope you guys liked the chapter because I liked writing it. Where do you guys think Percy is taking Nico? What will Annabeth do to Nico for her revenge? All of these questions will be answered later in the story but feel free to leave your ideas in the comment boxes.**

**As always please vote/heart, comment, follow and check out my other stories!**

**Lots of Love**

**XX Hannah 3**


End file.
